The Gate
by Bigpizza
Summary: [COMPLETE AU] When a portal opens at the coast of California USA things start to get weird as multiple demon like creatures flood the area. The US navy goes into action and takes out the threat. They plan on going to the other side where a magical land lies full of creatures, adventures and landscapes. How will the two worlds react to each other? [Collaboration with Lighttrain]


Us military:

[California, unknown location near The Pacific ocean. 2:32am]

'Tap tap tap' The repeating Sound of fingers hitting a desk sounded in the room of General James Smith, a prestigious member of the military for over ten years, and a widely recognized figure within the U.S. Government. He was just finishing up a report on a routine coastal survey from earlier that day, but was startled when his door was shoved open by one of the intelligence officers.

"General! You've got to see this. It's like nothing we've ever come across!"

* * *

As James looked at the monitors in front of him, he was at a loss for words. NOTHING came close to what he saw in front of him. On the monitors was something that could only be described as supernatural event. A massive circle of energy was in the middle of the ocean, with a swarm of wraith like creatures flying around it, seemingly searching for something.

"What's the situation?" he asked. Someone at a nearby console responded, while frantically navigating his computer.

"Unknown sir! It appeared out of nowhere, and those things around it just started flying out of it!"

"Gather all available units, set up a perimeter around it and try to figure out what the hell is going on! Get this info up the ladder as well, this could be a worldwide threat." He ordered, turning his attention to study the monitors again.

"Yes sir! Should we also contact other nations to ask for assistance?"

"I doubt they could help much, and I'm sure they've already taken notice too. Not to mention I know many will try to use this as a way to spy on us. Don't ask for assistance or rely on it, if they want to help, they can ask themselves."

"Yes sir!"

James stared at the mysterious circle of energy, studying the creatures floating around it. Just what the hell was this, and what was going on? His question seemed to be answered as more exited the portal, looking around. On a satellite view on the right, he started to see the two hundred ships that were patrolling the pacific start to head to the disturbance. It would be a few hours until most of the ships were there, but a few of the nearest cruisers and battleships would be enough enough to set a perimeter within the next hour and set up surveillance. He frowned as he looked at the creatures. This could mark the dawn of a new age. Whether or not the future was filled with catastrophe could very well rest on his shoulders.

"Prepare the USS Stingray as well, I'm leaving port to head the operation."

* * *

It was now past 12 AM, and half the ships had arrived a few miles away from the disturbance, keeping watch and streaming data back to the bases. Meanwhile the USS Stingray, one of the most advanced ships in the US's Navy was almost to its destination as well. Everyone in the fleet was operating on high alert, keeping watch over the area. A few MPA's and a AEW&C flew above by a couple thousand feet, monitoring activity as well.

James himself stood at the front of the bridge, looking out into the distance, where he could barely make out the outline of another ship from the fleet. Surrounding him, many sailors bustled about, checking different things, collecting data, and manning stations. Looking to his left, he looked at a monitor showing the singularity. The 100 or so creatures swarming around it had spread out some, but they hadn't really done anything yet. Their visages were scary looking, and it was supernatural how they floated around. It was unclear what they were, but they hadn't shown any hostile actions yet.

"What do you think is going on?" someone next to him asked. Turning to his right, James recognized the figure as Jonathan Thoroughgood, the ship's C.O. and a longtime friend.

"Truthfully I have no idea what is going on, nobody does." James responded.

"What are we going to do? Nothing like this exists, not even in ancient texts."

"We'll figure something out, but first priority is determining if those creatures are friendly or not." James said. "If they are hostile, we will have to fight back, but we want to maintain an image of peace to make sure the future is peaceful. This could be a pivotal point in Humanity's history."

Jonathan frowned, looking ahead to where the ships were setting up a few miles from the disturbance. "What if they are without reason? What if they are more powerful than us?"

"If peace fails, we will have to fight them. To protect our country, our families, maybe even the world." James said. "But I sincerely hope it won't come to that."

* * *

The USS Stingray had joined in with the rest of the ships surrounding the perimeter, where 2/3rds of the fleet had assembled, creating defense rings around the singularity. James and Jonathan both stood on the deck, looking at the creatures through binoculars.

"What are those things?" Jonathan asked. James had no response to give. The creatures looked like wraiths, black torn clothes, and claws half as long as their hands. Dark auras radiated off them, and occasionally if they opened their mouths, you could see almost nothing but teeth. Their scary visages floated around, seemingly unbound by gravity.

"Either way, we have no choice but to attempt contact." James said. "As soon as the rest of the ships rondevu we will go to negotiate with them."

"Who'll be going to contact them?"

"We will." Jonathan blanched at his answer.

"Why us? I'm sure we could have a couple officers do it, why not them?" Jonathan asked.

"Simple, we are the highest ranking people here, and who better to trust something this big to other than yourself?" James said. Hearing footsteps behind him, James turned to see a sailor coming up from behind.

"Sir!" the sailor said, saluting. "All ships are within a 20 mile radius and standing by!"

"Alright, tell the captain to gather an escort and we'll go in."

* * *

Soon enough, a pack of five ships broke off and headed towards the anomaly. The USS Stingray led the pack, flag sails flying the universal sign of peace, the white flag lit up in the night sky by artificial light, spotlights and running lights casting shadows off the waves as they sailed through the darkness. Naturally the Creatures reacted to this, and focused on the incoming ships. A shrill noise was heard as a few of them started gathering the others attention, howling at the approaching ships. On the bow of the Stingray, James, a couple of officers, and a small unit of Marines awaited the creatures, rifles held to the side.

To this, the creatures responded with hostility. They began to fly at The marines who startledly shouldered their rifles and took aim. As the creature's real intentions became clear, James drew his own sidearm and they all opened fire at the advancing enemy. Bullets cut through the air, but barely hit as the creatures seemingly turned to smoke whenever a bullet came close. The first marine was perhaps the most unlucky one. Multiple of the creatures surrounded him while he screamt and once they were finished. All that remained was his body. A grey body with completely black and hollow eyes. Robbed of his soul, it was torn apart by the creatures and devoured in a matter of seconds.

James and the other officers retreated, all ships setting off a klaxon every soldier was familiar with. As the officers ran back inside, James lagged behind, managing to hit two of the creatures in the maw, taking them down. He ran back inside as what he feared turned into a reality. Peace had failed. Now was a time for action. All the other ships in the fleet, almost 250, soon sounded the same alarm, moving in themselves to assist. In the back, aircraft carriers started scrambling, getting as many birds in the air as they could. Destroyers and Cruisers made it to firing range first, their own guns and anti air coming alive much the same as the main escort's. The once dark night was mauled by a catacomphy of flashes and bellows as guns came alive, firing down upon the creatures.

Soon the fighter jets that had been scrambled arrived, attempting to mow down the creatures with their MGs. Some were going too fast to avoid a few of the flying creatures, colliding into them and spiraling into the ocean, but out of the few that fell, many survived, lighting up the skies with machine guns and rockets. There were so many there was no need to aim. James and his crew had made it back through the ship to the bridge, where the Stingray's own weapons systems were coming online. As one of the most advanced ships, it had the most deadly (yet costly) weapons, as the creatures soon found out. Armaments along the sides of the ship soon opened up, giving birth to screaming S.M.A.R. , which then locked on to anything in the area not close to friendly tags. The creatures themselves, even as they became caught by barrages on all sides, still attacked, many of the men on the anti air guns, or the marines simply using their rifles were caught, screaming in agony as they died, unable to see their comrades take revenge soon after their fall. Within a few minutes, most of the forces had arrived, now having to watch their fire with so many friendlies close by. Only about thirty of the creatures remained, most still dumbly attacking, but a few were smart enough to retreal, flying back into the portal.

Quickly the resistance petered out, the creatures having being shot to death, bodies falling into the ocean to be swallowed by the waves. Most of the ships set up another defensive line, keeping a watchful eye and weapons trained on the portal. If any creature poked its head out of the portal, it would be promptly obliterated. As the rest of the fleet gathered itself, James was within the helm, juggling multiple phones to other ships, and waiting to get a direct line to the president, the U.N., anyone capable of judging what to do. The fleetwide alarm still was in effect, no soldier taking their eye off the event horizon.

"No, I don't have any more information. I told you everything." James said, sighing in his head. "They attacked. You would have done the same. Let the idiots criticize my actions, I stand by them." He sighed, covering the mouthpiece with a hand. Another phone on his shoulder started spouting a response, causing him to hang up the other phone he was on. Putting that one up to his ear, he listened to the response.

"James Smith, the president has been apprised of your situation. You have been given the greenlight by Executive Order. Your orders are to wipe out the enemy. The president believes this new threat cannot make its way to the mainland. Air support has been scrambled to provide assistance, do whatever it takes and do not fail." They said. James grunted in acknowledgement.

"Understood. I'll gather a few ships to scout the anomaly. If it is deemed safe to enter, we will proceed to terminate." He hung up the phone before waking over to a radio on the wall, grabbing the wand off its holder.

"All forces, we are to exterminate the enemy. I want five cruisers and two destroyers to scout the anomaly, report anything and everything before you attempt entry. We cannot allow this enemy to threaten our families, or our country." A few klaxons changed tune as the plan was set in motion.

* * *

Fantasy World:

Deep in the Alcoaris forest, a lone figure made its way. Stepping over a branch and constantly on the lookout for enemy threats. The figure had black fur with white painted symbols made from natural resources. It was a male Lupus, a race of wolf humanoids. The symbols showing the status of a high warrior of its race. Bow strapped on its back, two one handed swords on its on a belt on its hips. Vials strapped on the belt and a hide backpack. The wolf humanoid made its way down a hill towards it's tribes location. Lupus's were Nomads normally, only settling in cities if needed. While their own were located at their religious sites. Lupus's are not that territorial and are very friendly. However, if one made to make hostile moves towards their religious sites or tribes. They will not hesitate to kill those who does it.

The figure ducked under a trunk and finally found what he was looking for. He slowly began to pull out his hide backpack and began to take out candles. He sat down in front of what looked to be a religious altar. He placed the candles in a specific order, repressensenting a sun. He lit the candles took out a bowl and filled it with a substance from a vial. The figure began to mumble a sacred language, that were only allowed to be used by K'Larit and other Lupus's with superior ranks. It was clear that the male was praying to some sort of god. Once he was done praying he drank the substance from the bowl and began to meditate. His name was Kari, and he was becoming a U'karina. The Lupus version of a knight.

Suddenly a massive roar filled the sky, interrupting Kari who quickly packed his candles and ran in the direction of the roar. He eventually came to a clearing, nothing was there. Until another roar was heard and he looked up to see something he had never seen before.

"By the light of mother Ytari" He said as he watched a metal bird fly at insane speeds over the forest towards the Jaziri river that leaded to the Sapphire ocean. He knew what needed to be done. He had to gather the tribe's best warriors and face whatever threat lied before them.

* * *

Kari had made his way to his tribe, multiple of his kin had already heard the majestic roar of the metal bird. One of the elders looked at him.

"You must go" The elder spoke "But not alone, the rest of the U'karina will accompany you"

"Thank you elder" Kari said as he bowed in front of the elder.

"Now go" The elder said as he watched the U'karina leave.

* * *

The U'karina warriors had made their way towards the Sapphire ocean, it being only ten miles away was a huge bonus for the tribe. In fact, a split fraction of the tribe lived there in case the main part was attacked and destroyed.

The warriors just breached the treeline to walk onto the beach, white sands and burning houses. Only that burning houses were not supposed to be there. The warriors broke into a sprint when they noticed it was their second part of the tribe.

"THEY'VE BEEN ATTACKED" A female Lupus said as they came closer. They jumped over what remained of the small fence surrounding the small collection of houses. As they made their way in the city, they began noticing black goo and Lupus' with their chests clawed up. What appeared to be a female of their kin holding a small child laid on the ground. Black, hollow eyes.

"Shrawlers" Kari said, "Not good, a portal could be nearby"

They began searching the village and didn't find any evidence of Shrawlers other than the bodies and black goo. They soon made their way to the small makeshift harbor used for fishing. And what they saw was unbelievable, the shrawlers were dead, and several hundred feet out were the biggest ships they had ever seen. Gigantic metal ships laid in the ocean surrounding a portal.

"The Shrawlers magic must have malfunctioned" A U'karina said as they watched the giant ships emerge out of the portal.

"By mother Ytari and father Hakoris" Kari said as he watched the ships come closer to the beach. Multiple loud noises were heard and the warriors grasped their ears from the painful sound. They looked over the ocean to see another metal boat emerge from the ocean. They were all beginning to panic, there was no way that they could fight this.

A sudden change of wind blowing hard down on them forced their view up on a green metal bird, the side open showing its insides. Only that no flesh was visible, only two humans holding metal sticks and pointing at them. The wolf humanoid looked at each other before slowly backing up and retreating into the forest leaving the humans behind.

* * *

They sprinted through the forest ignoring the safe routes, they just wanted to get back to the tribe. They breached the forest line and entered the small village panting. The elders approached

"What happend young ones?" An elder asked

"Humans, giant metal boats. They could be thousands. Maybe millions" Kari said while panting "We have no way of defeating them" A few of the elders looked troubled before one spoke up.

"Destroying your enemies are not always a path to victory" A different elder spoke "I say we remain peaceful and visit them in a week to attempt peace talks"

"That would be best, yes" The elders agreed "And you young U'karina's, you must rest for now, and then go out to gather gifts to the humans."

"Very well" The young warriors said as they headed to the hut.

* * *

Two days had passed since the brief encounter with the humans. Each of the young warriors had been tasked to find 2 gifts from their territory. Kari and his sister additionally were tasked to find a Faery Dragon egg. Faery dragons were smaller sized dragons often associated with peace, fortune and greater times. Therefore, Faery dragons were often gifted to the other part as a way to ensure a bond between nations. It was also rumored that as long as the Faery dragons where healthy, so would the alliance between two nations. Kari skeed down a wet trunk before jumping over a small pond. His sister followed him, they neared the small mountain Ionica. Faery dragons weren't exactly rare, they were just hard to find. They knew that they neared the mountain when they started to see purple crystals in the ground, and soon enough they came to the small mountains foot. The trick that many did not know to find Faery was to look where the most crystals where. They had been at the mountain last year too, so they didn't have to go very far before they found an egg. It was crystal blue with crystal purple spots. It radiated magical energy filling the two siblings with hope. Kari picked up the small egg and put it into an enchanted leather sack.

"Now, we have found the egg" Terina, Kari's sister said as she walked up to him.

"Indeed, it appears to be at the right hatching stage as well." Kari answered.

"So what are you going to give the humans?" His sister asked.

"A dagger made out of Faery crystal and a book about the Faery dragons" He answered. "What about you?"

"An enchanted dagger and a jewel I found five weeks ago" Terina answered.

"How many Ariz is it worth?" Kari asked his sister as they began to track their long Way back to their camp.

* * *

 **Hello there everybody, so this is my third story. Don't worry, I will still Update Of flesh, Metal and Mythical powers regularly. This is an idea that me and my friend Lighttrain have worked on for some time. Go check his profile out. So, as you Might have guessed, this is AU. In fact, it's so AU. That the only reason we put it in this fandom in the first place is because this story will resemble Gate by a lot. What kind of a world will it be? What will happen when they go through? Follow us on a journey through an original world inspired by many other works written by two Idiots to find out!**


End file.
